Thera
by C4m3li4
Summary: kehidupan principesa yang tenang berubah karena salah munculnya kejadian kejadian aneh yang dialaminya. bahkan dia sampai dikirim kerumah Neneknya untuk melatih apa yang ada didiri Principesa. sebuah kebenaran terungkap... bahwa dia adalah... ff pertamaku maaf kalau masih aneh ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

SATU

 _500 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah daerah._

 _Mereka hidup damai dan aman bersama para penyihir dan manusia. Namun, seorang penyihir yang bernama Alexander Torumi, memiliki suatu pemikiran. Dia menganggap penyihir dan manusia tidak dapat hidup bersama karena manusia adalah makhluk rendah yang pantas menjadi budak para penyihir. Beberapa penyihir sependapat dengan nya dan lainnya menentang pemikiran itu. Perselisihan kecil pun muncul dan lama kelamaan menjadi perang besar. Alexander Torumi di jadikan pemimpin dari pihak yang menyetujui pemikiran itu. Dan pihak yang menentang pemikiran itu menunjuk seorang penyihir yang walaupun usianya masih muda, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan dan keahlian yang lebih dari lain nya. Dia adalah Serena Sylin._

 _Suatu hari diadakan pertemuan antar kedua belah pihak. Alexander Torumi sebagai perwakilan pihak yang menyetujui membuat keputusan bahwa mereka akan membuat kelompok sendiri dan mencari jalan hidup sendiri, dan nama kelompok mereka adalah penyihir hitam. Keputusan ini sangat mengejutkan Serena Sylin selaku perwakilan pihak penentang. Dan mulai sejak itu para penyihir terpecah belah menjadi penyihir putih dan penyihir hitam. Penyihir hitam meningkatkan kekuatan mereka dengan mengambil jiwa manusia dan menemukan mantra mantra baru, sedangkan penyihir putih berusaha untuk melindungi manusia dan memburu penyihir hitam. Hingga Serena Sylin membuat keputusan, mereka harus memusnahkan seluruh penyihir hitam untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Tahun berikutnya terjadilah perang antar penyihir. Yang dipimpin oleh Serena Sylin dan Alexander Torumi di masing masing pihak._

 _Peperangan ini dimenangi penyihir putih dan segera setelah itu, Serena Sylin menyegel kekuatan Alexander Torumi yang berupa jiwa jiwa manusia yang sudah dia serap di lima tempat yang berbeda dan berjauhan. Setelah itu Serena Sylin menyegel tubuh Alexander Torumi di tempat yang dilindungi oleh segel dan mantra sihir yang kuat. Sesaat sebelumnya, Alexander Torumi mengatakan setiap 10 tahun sekali, saat bulan purna pertama muncul. Saat segel itu melemah dia akan mengambil kekuatannya lagi dan bangkit kembali. Dikabarkan setelah peperangan besar itu, para penyihir hitam menghilang. Dan peperangan itu terus di ingat sebagai legenda bagi para penyihir. Beberapa tahun setelah peperangan itu Serena Sylin memiliki keturunan dan terus berlanjut hingga sekarang begitupun dengan para penyihir lain nya. Sekarang para penyihir yang tersisa berusaha menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan berbaur dengan manusia biasa._


	2. Chapter 2

DUA

500 tahun kemudian, masa kini

"Jadi begitulah legenda penyihir di daerah kita da.." perkataan bu Tia terpotong oleh suara bel yang menandakan selesainya kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah, dan dengan cepat semua murid berdoa lalu memberi salam dan pulang ke tujuan masing masing.

Sebuah kota yang padat dan indah, semua penduduk nya melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Banyak mobil dan motor yang lalu lalang di jalan raya dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berjalan di terotoar kota. Petri, kota ini tempat awal mula legenda itu. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu, banyak manusia yang melupakan legenda itu dan melupakan tentang para penyihir, dan ini menguntungkan para penyihir dalam penyamaran nya.

Didepan sebuah rumah dengan warna cat biru muda dan warna atap coklat, terlihat empat perempuan berusia 16 tahun dan sepertiya mereka baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Principesa, daaah!" kata seorang teman nya yang bernama Amelia.

"Ya, kalian hati hati" kata gadis yang di panggil Principesa. Ketiga teman nya itu hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Pagi ini kota terlihat seperti biasa dengan kegiatan para penduduk yang seperti biasa pula. Pagi ini Principesa sedang menyantap sarapan nya. Roti dengan selai coklat adalah kesukaan nya. Selesai sarapan Principesa langsung menuju ke sekolah nya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. SMA TL, sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Fasilitas sekolah ini bisa di bilang lengkap. Terdapat lab. Bahasa, lab. IPA, lab. Computer dan terdapat lapangan indoor dan outdoor dengan fasilitas olahraga yang cukup lengkap. Banyak siswa siswa yang lalu lalang di sana, ada yang memasuki kelas mereka atau berbincang sambil duduk di halaman sekolah.

"Selamat pagi. Principesa" Seseorang menyapa nya dan ternyata itu adalah Amelia. Gadis yang memiliki warna kulit coklat dan rambut yang selalu di ikat satu kebelakang. Principesa hanya tersenyum dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Saat memasuki kelas, mereka di sambut oleh dua orang yang sudah mereka kenal, yang satu memiliki kulit putih,

"Selamat pagi" sapa Principesa dan Amelia hampir berbarengan.

"Pagi" jawab mereka kompak.

"Oh iya, hari ini ada pelajaran kimia dan terdapat pr, jadi…" kata Murao sambil menatap ketiga teman nya.

"Yasudah pakai ini. Cepat kerjakan! Kalau tidak bu Ine akan sangat marah" kata Anya sambil menyerahkan buku pr nya. Murao tersenyum dan langsung menyalin jawaban teman nya itu. (Aduh, jangan di tiru ya)

Lima belas menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama pun di mulai.

Principesa, Murao, Amelia dan Anya langsung menuju kantin sekolah karena bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Anya, hari ini kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Murao sambil melihat sajian prasmanan yang ada di depan mereka. "Mungkin hari ini aku mau makan kari saja" kata Anya setelah mengambil nampan dan semangkuk kari beserta nasi panas lalu menuju salah satu meja yang masih kosong.

"Kalau kamu, Principesa?" tanya Murao lagi. "Sepertinya aku mau salad sayur, puding jeruk dan segelas air putih saja" kata Principesa lalu mengambil nampan dan mangambil makanan yang dia inginkan. "Aku langsung kesana ya" lanjut Principesa sambil menunjuk meja Anya.

Lalu Murao mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Amelia dan hendak bertanya, tapi langsung di jawab oleh Amelia.

"Hari ini aku akan makan nasi dan semur ayam saja deh" kata Amelia langsung mangambil makanan yang dia inginkan. Akhirnya Murao tambah bingung ingin makan apa hari ini, akhirnya dia mengambil makanan sama seperti Amelia dan mereka berdua duduk di meja yang sama dengan Principesa dan Anya.

"Puding jeruk disini selalu enak" kata Principesa sambil memakan puding jeruk nya.

"Benar. Sudah dua kali aku memakan pudding jeruk dan rasanya enak sekali. Tapi kari ini lebih enak"

"Murao, hari ini kau bingung lagi?" kata Anya sambil melihat makanan yang di bawa Amelia dan Murao sama lagi. "Ya begitulah" Kata Murao sambil duduk di bangku itu.

Blak! Suara pintu kantin yang di buka oleh seseorang.

"Huh… Mereka lagi" kata Amelia sambil melihat ke arah tiga orang yang baru masuk kantin.

"kamu pasti sudah sangat bosan untuk mengigatkan mereka tentang peraturan sekolah kepada mereka, ya kan?" kata Principesa ke Amelia yang seorang anggota OSPP atau yang di kenal sebagai Organisasi Siswa Penegak Peraturan, sebenarnya sama saja dengan OSIS namun biar lebih keren aja. Amelia mengangguk lalu berdiri dari kursi nya dan menghampiri ketiga orang itu yang terlihat sedang memilih makan siang.

"Tia, Lucinda dan Putri, mungkin ini yang keseratus kalinya aku memperingati kalian. Rok kalian terlalu pendek…" Kata Amelia pada ketiga orang itu.

"Lalu, apa salahnya?" tanya seseorang yang rambutnya di kuncir satu, Tia.

"Peraturan sekolah mengatakan, huh…. Sudah lah, kalian pasti sudah hafal apa yang akan aku katakan. Pulang sekolah nanti kalian ikut aku keruangan ketua OSPP. Mengerti?"

"Ya…ya…ya… kami pasti datang. Tapi bisakah suara mu tidak terlalu keras? Kau mengganggu seisi kantin. Benar tidak, teman teman?" kata seorang lagi yang rambutnya di gerai, Putri.

Seisi kantin mengiyakan pertanyaan itu dan langsung membuat suasana kantin yang tenang menjadi seperti pasar. Lalu seseorang mendorong bahu Amelia hingga Amelia mundur beberapa langkah. Principesa, Anya dan Murao yang melihat hal itu dari meja makan mereka, langsung berdiri dan mendatangi Amelia dan Lucinda.

"Lucinda! Gak usah dorong Amelia dong." Kata Murao kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Lucinda. Lalu Principesa melangkah kan kakinya ke depan sehingga mereka bertemu pandang. "Kami akan pergi dan jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti kalian bertiga harus datang ke ruangan ketua OSPP." Kata Principesa lalu menyuruh teman teman nya untuk pergi dari kantin.

Saat diluar kantin mereka berbincang sambil berjalan ke arah kelas mereka.

"Princi, kenapa tadi kamu berkata begitu? Padahal biarkan saja aku memukul nya" kata Murao sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan nya.

"Kalau kamu menghajarnya, maka pulang sekolah nanti kamu juga akan keruang ketua OSPP. Mengerti?" jelas Principesa lalu dia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "yaampun, tempat pensil dan buku pr ku tertinggal di meja! Aku akan mengambilnya dulu, kalian pergilah kekelas" lanjut Principesa sambil berlari kearah kantin.

Di dalam kantin Principesa melihat Tia, Lucinda dan Putri sedang makan, dan salah satu dari mereka memakan sup labu.

"Rasa nya aku ingin menyiramkan sup labu itu di wajah mereka." Kata Principesa setelah mengambil buku pr dan tempat pensilnya. Lalu seperti sudah terbiasa, Principesa mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah Lucinda, Tia dan Putri lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. Detik berikut nya sup labu yang ada di mangkuk Putri sudah ada di wajah mereka. Mereka bertiga pun sangat terkejut.

 _A-apa yang barusan terjadi? Sepertinya kepalaku terbentur sesuatu._ Gumam Principesa dalam hati, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kantin dan pergi ke ruangan UKS.

"Permisi bu, saya sepertinya sedang sakit atau demam" kata Principesa pada bu Sani yang menjaga Ruang UKS. Sebenarnya ruang UKS ini terlihat seperti kamar VIP di rumah sakit mahal. Kasur empuk dan lumayan besar, luas dan bersih, obat obatan yang cukup banyak, peralatan kesehatan seperti tetoskop, timbangan, thermometer, sampai alat pemeriksaan THT, serta ruangan yang dingin karena memakai pendingin ruangan.

"Sini biar ibu periksa" kata bu Sani ramah. Setelah di periksa kata bu Sani Principesa tidak sedang sakit, namun Principesa meminta izin untuk istirahat sebetar di UKS, dan di perbolehkan oleh bu Sani. Sampai pelajaran terakhir Principesa berbaring dan tertidur di ruang UKS.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, Principesa, Anya dan Murao pulang bersama sementara Amelia sedang ada di ruang ketua OSPP bersama Lucinda, Tia dan Putri.

"Terimakasih karena sudah membangunkan ku tadi" kata Principesa saat mengingat kejadian di ruang UKS tadi. Murao dan Anya datang ke ruang UKS dan membangunkan nya karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Murao dan Anya hanya mengangguk. Mereka berpisah di stasiun kereta dan pulang ketujuan masing masing.

 **TBC**

 **maaf kalau tambah aneh ceritanya, lagi banyak yang dipikirin.**

 **semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini. oh iya kalau mau kasih saran dna kritikan akan saya terima.**

 **segitu aja dan terimakasih.**


End file.
